soulcaliburfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Yoda
" Faça, ou não. Não há nenhuma tentativa. " ,en :- Yoda ,en :Yoda (ヨーダ''Yooda'' ) é um personagem da franquia Star Wars, aparecendo como um personagem jogável na versão Xbox 360 de Soulcalibur IV , no entanto, Yoda já foi disponibilizado para compra na versão PlayStation 3 por US $ 4,99 (EUA). Lutas Yoda usando a Forma IV de Lightsaber combate, Ataru, Way of the Hawk-Bat. É um estilo que depende fortemente da Força melhoradosacrobacias. O que está em sua alma é a esperança .right Conteúdo [ hide ]:#Aparência :#História :#Soulcalibur IV Final :#Estilo de luta :#Critical Finish :#Etapa :#Cotações :##Soulcalibur IV :#Armas :#Trivialidades :#Galeria :#Veja também :#Links Externos Aspecto Editar Yoda aparece como um humanóide anão-like com o cabelo careca branco, pele verde, olhos e orelhas longas. Suas mãos têm unhas longas e em vez de pés, possui garras digitrade. Seu traje é baseado na trilogia, vestindo um manto de luz que flui feito de um material de seda-like e um uniforme mais escuro. Sua roupa secundário recolors o manto para um tom marrom, combinando com a sua aparência a partir da trilogia original História Editar Há muito tempo atrás em uma galáxia muito, muito distante ... Mestre Jedi Yoda, que foi considerado uma lenda viva, permaneceu escondido no planeta Dagobah, a fim de evitar perseguidores persistentes após a ascensão do Império. Por muitos anos, Yoda tinha vivido naquele planeta de lama e pantanal. Um dia, ele percebe uma leve onda de energia que abalou os alicerces do universo. Ele olhou para o céu para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha meios de discerni-lo. A onda de energia era fraco e rapidamente se tornou indetectável. Apesar de ter sido uma perturbação inconfundível, ele supôs que não era um problema enorme. Os movimentos do Império Galáctico eram mais preocupantes. O Império tinha tomado o controle da galáxia, e muitos sofreram sob sua tirania. No entanto, como os dias passados, a força da onda de aumento. Poderia agora ser sentida constantemente como uma distorção no universo. Logo depois, Darth Vader , Dark Lord do Império, fez o seu movimento. Yoda sentiu que era hora de ele agir assim, pois se o Império foi se envolver, então assim deve ele. Deixando Dagobah significava que sua segurança estaria comprometida, mas não havia nenhum Jedi deixou com o poder de parar Darth Vader . No curso de sua jornada, Yoda sentiu que Darth Vader tinha se envolvido com a perturbação. Motivo de Vader foi claro agora. Havia algo no outro lado que criou o distúrbio, eo Império estava tentando ganhar o controle desse poder, se não for controlada. Vader pode retornar ao seu universo com uma enorme calamidade. Sem hesitar, Yoda tomou sua decisão e saltou para o próprio distúrbio. Não importa o que pode fixar esperando por ele, ele sabia que tinha que parar esquema do Império. Soulcalibur IV Final Editar Yoda libera a energia de Soul Edge e Soul Calibur de dentro do derrotado Algol , que desaparece sem deixar rasto, deixando ambas as espadas para trás. Sua missão completa, Yoda volta a Dagobah em sua fuga pod. O texto somente epílogo então diz Yoda respirou tranquila, mas isso não era o fim. A batalha contra o Império seria ainda continuam. Estilo de Luta Editar Sendo um utilizador do estilo Ataru, Yoda está usando uma série de ataques de salto. Ele é capaz de executar movimentos surpreendentes, devido ao seu pequeno tamanho e talento acrobático. Ao contrário de Darth Vader ou O Aprendiz, Yoda não usa a força para atacar com, mas para melhorar o seu salto e luta. Ele tem boas jogadas ea maioria de seus movimentos sair rápido. No entanto, Yoda definitivamente tem suas quedas. Alguns deles incluem ter pobre gama (e falta de bons combates contra a maioria dos outros personagens), baixa produção de dano, um moveset inseguro eo pior movimento prazo passo / 8 caminho. Além disso, ele não pode ser agarrado. Ele não pode proteger determinados movimentos, se move com 2 baixas visitas subseqüentes, e ele tem o menor medidor de Alma e é facilmente Critical Finished. Ele é proibido pela maioria da comunidade torneio e é, possivelmente, o pior personagem do jogo em geral. Critical Finish Editar Força Julgamento : Ele esfaqueia o seu adversário no intestino, corta-os verticalmente com um backflip, em seguida, joga seu sabre de luz no peito de seu adversário, em seguida, salta para cima e remove-o do oponente enquanto caem. Estágio Editar :*Star Destroyer Docking Bay <http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Yoda?action=edit&section=7 Soulcalibur IV Editar :*''Correr pode. Julgue você, eu não vou.'' :*''Mostrar-lhe, eu WLL. '' :*''O lado escuro, eu sinto em você.'' - para Raphael :*''O mais importante é conhecer a si mesmo.'' - para Kilik :*''Um distúrbio na Força, não pode ser ignorado.'' - para pesadelo :*''Uma coisa que existe, que permanece.'' - para Algol :*''Aprenda a maneira da força.'' :*''Julga-me pelo meu tamanho, você não deve.'' :*''Limpe sua mente de perguntas.'' :*''Como você está impotente. Adeus.'' :*''Meu aliado é a força.'' :*''Minha tarefa é, para impedi-lo.'' - falados quando se envolver em uma batalha contra Darth Vader :*''Seu destino, este é.'' - Falado durante Critical Finish :*''Nenhum desejo, que eu tenho, para lutar com você'' . :*''O medo é o caminho para o lado negro.'' :*''O que você procurar, filhote?'' :*''Não!'' - Quando o medidor de força é vazio :*''Fuja você não deve. '' - Falado antes Critical Finish :*''Por força sozinho, você não vai ter sucesso. Você deve sentir a força'' . - A vitória Critical Finish Armas Editar :*Lightsaber :*Lightsaber Senth :*Lightsaber Dorn :*Lightsaber Usk :*Lightsaber Nern :*Lightsaber Yirt :*Lightsaber Forn <http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Yoda?action=edit&section=10 :*Em Chain of Souls do Soul Calibur IV, Yoda só é mostrado para ser o inimigo de Darth Vader. Ele não mostra nenhum interesse em nem espadas ou nem caracteres. :*A razão pela qual o jogo real que os ataques de Yoda jogá-lo no ar é para combater a imensa vantagem de ter altos ataques vá para a direita sobre a sua cabeça (embora também reflete como Yoda luta no Episódio II e Episódio III). Além disso, como as animações teria de ser alterada por seu pequeno tamanho, Yoda é completamente imune a pegar ataques (única exceção é força garras de Darth Vader, no entanto 4A + B A + B não vai lançar tão alto como é suposto) :**Yoda é o único personagem da série Alma que não pode ser agarrado devido a seu tamanho.(Excluindo Colossus e Will-o-the-Wisp ) :*Todos os Finalizadores críticos realizados em Yoda são diferentes do que finalizador original do personagem por causa de seu tamanho extremamente pequeno, todos os personagens vão realizar um ataque bloqueado nele como um Critical Finish. :*Em 23 de outubro de 2008, Yoda se tornou disponível como conteúdo para download paraPlayStation 3 proprietários no Japão, América do Norte e Europa. :*Concluir Crítica de Yoda é-lhe tirado o envio de um soldado clone de Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith . :*Muitos comentadores afirmam que Yoda é dominado por altas ataques vai sentir falta dele e ele não pode ser agarrado, devido à sua pequena dimensão, embora este é contrabalançada pela sua baixa produção de dano e de curto alcance. :*Se dois jogadores seriam Yoda eles permanecerão imunes a ganhar, porque ele normalmente salta acima de sua própria altura e pega seus oponentes. Isso faz dele totalmente imune a ganhar, mesmo em um jogo de espelho Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Bonus